starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
D'Qar
*Resistencia}} D'Qar era un planeta verdoso ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. En el trigésimo año después de la formación de la Nueva República, el planeta lugar del cuartel general de la Resistencia, una pequeña fuerza militar formada por la Senadora Leia Organa para combatir la creciente amenaza de la Primera Orden, un estado sucesor del Imperio Galáctico. Descripción left|thumb|250px|El anillo planetario alrededor de D'Qar D'Qar era un planeta ubicado en el sistema Ileenium de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Un mundo oscuro lejos de las principales rutas espaciales,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico el remoto D'Qar estaba rodeado por un amplio anillo planetario que arrojaba una sombra sobre su superficie boscosa. El exuberante terreno cubierto de jungla no albergaba vida inteligente, aunque si criaturas como pájaros e insectos llamaban a los enormes árboles y las raíces de rápido crecimiento de la jungla. Aparte del follaje, la superficie de D'Qar presentaba llanuras y montañas. Historia En algún momento, D'Qar fue el hogar de una civilización. Para el 34 DBY, esta civilización se había ido hace mucho tiempo, dejando atrás inmensas ruinas.Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II Guerra Civil Galáctica Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Corona Dos, Cuatro y Cinco del Escuadrón Corona fueron enviados a D'Qar para investigar posibles señales de actividad imperial. Esto ocurrió después de que los informes de los espías en Coruscant revelaran que el Imperio había estado procesando cantidades masivas de material para la Flota Estelar Imperial, así como también rumores circulantes de una nueva instalación de construcción de naves grandes. Sin embargo, después de escaneos exhaustivos en los hemisferios del planeta, las órbitas planetarias y solares, el escuadrón salió vacío y regresó a su Crucero estelar MC80, Libertad. La Alianza Rebelde luego estableció un pequeño puesto avanzado en el planeta, sin embargo, la Guerra Civil Galáctica terminó con la firma del Concordato Galáctico, eliminando la necesidad de una base a gran escala para ser construida. Conflicto con la Primera Orden 250px|right|thumb|La [[base de la Resistencia en D'Qar.]] Treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, el puesto de avanzada fue utilizado como la base de operaciones de la Resistencia, una pequeña fuerza militar financiada por senadores de la Nueva República de ideas afines que temían el poder creciente de la Primera Orden, una junta militar destinada a suceder al Imperio Galáctico. La mayor parte de la base estaba oculta bajo tierra, con el espeso follaje del planeta ayudando a ocultar la instalación de los sensores de aire y tierra. Después de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian por parte de la Primera Orden, D'Qar iba a ser el próximo objetivo de la superarma de la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller. Sin embargo, la Resistencia logró lanzar un ataque contra el arma, destruyéndola y su amenaza a la destrucción del sistema. Poco después, la Resistencia evacuó D'Qar. Sin embargo, la base fue aniquilada después de varias explosiones de uno de los cañones orbitales del Acorazado de la Primera Orden.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Habitantes En un momento, D'Qar había sido el hogar de una cultura lo suficientemente avanzada como para construir ciudades. Pero en el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, D'Qar carecía de vida inteligente, el planeta rebosaba de una gran variedad de especies. Grandes árboles con raíces de rápido crecimiento cubrían la superficie del planeta, habitados por muchos insectos y criaturas nocturnas, mientras que bandadas de aves dominaban los cielos. Era el mundo natal de Jacque Porte.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV Entre bastidores El planeta D'Qar fue revelado por primera vez por la revista Empire el 26 de noviembre de 2015. Su ubicación en la galaxia se reveló en su edición impresa, utilizando un mapa creado para Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual. El planeta pasó a aparecer en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Apariciones *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' * *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' * *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Card Trader'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de D'Qar Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza para Restaurar la República Categoría:Planetas del sector Sanbra Categoría:Planetas selváticos